


Back:Hug

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 1 (TaeIl Edition) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Las cinco veces que DongYoung abrazó por la espalda a TaeIl y la vez que TaeIl lo abrazó a él.





	Back:Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Adoro los fics 5+1 y no pude resistirme a probar hacer uno en esta colección. Es el primero que escribo, pero creo que se me ha quedado bastante bien.

I

 

            TaeIl estaba estresado con su examen de acceso a la universidad, muy estresado. Nunca antes en su vida había estado tan estresado. Por ese motivo, se pasaba los días con los libros por delante, estudiando, memorizando una y otra vez cada cosa que le podía ser preguntada. Prácticamente no salía de su habitación, solo comía lo que su madre le llevaba hasta su mesa y lo hacía mirando de reojo sus apuntes, casi ni dormía porque tenía que aprovechar al máximo cada hora del día y solo se detenía cuando la nariz comenzaba a sangrarle —y eso solo lo hacía porque se lo había prometido a su vecino DongYoung y cumpliría con su promesa aunque el menor no lo estuviera viendo—.

 

            Las semanas pasaron volando para él, demasiado rápido, el tiempo escapándosele entre los dedos y dejándolo sin opciones cuando el día del examen llegó. Se había preparado, lo iba a hacer bien, tenía que hacerlo bien sí o sí porque debía entrar a la universidad que había elegido, y para ello debía de tener la mejor nota posible. Por eso, aunque tenía mucha presión, cuando se sentó en el pupitre, su mano comenzó a volar por la hoja de respuestas, marcando sin vacilación las opciones verdaderas hasta que todo terminó.

 

            Cuando TaeIl salió del instituto después de haber dado lo mejor de sí, vio cómo sus compañeros corrían a los brazos de sus padres —algunos felices y otros tristes— y él simplemente emprendió su camino a casa porque los suyos estaban trabajando y no podían ir allí a llevarle un ramo de flores o a llevarlo a comer. Sin embargo, antes de poder dar un paso fuera del recinto del instituto, sintió cómo unos brazos se enlazaban en su cintura fuertemente y su cuerpo se tensó, hasta que escuchó una voz muy conocida hablar justo contra su nuca, haciendo que el vello se le erizara.

 

            —¿Cómo te ha ido, _hyung_? ¿Lo has hecho bien?

            —Claro que lo he hecho bien, ¿por quién me tomas? —replicó.

            —Sabía que te iría bien —murmuró—. Eres el mejor.

 

            Aquella era la primera vez que DongYoung lo abrazaba por la espalda, tratando de sorprenderlo, pero sí que fue la primera vez en la que TaeIl sentía un nudo en su estómago.

 

 

II

 

            Ver partidos de fútbol era algo que su familia solía hacer cuando había algún evento importante. Era como una tradición. A ninguno le gustaba realmente el fútbol, pero comer pollo frito y beber _coca-cola_ o cerveza mientras el partido se emitía, era algo maravilloso y no solo para la familia Moon, sino también para sus vecinos de enfrente, los Kim. Hacía mucho tiempo que sus familias se habían combinado porque los Kim tenían un hijo de la edad de TaeIl, DongHyun, y pronto se habían vuelto amigos inseparables, junto con el menor, DongYong. Se quedaban los unos en la casa de los otros, iban todos juntos a jugar al parque de abajo o a la sala de juegos de la esquina, a comprar helado a la tienda 24h que había en su misma calle o al colegio, pasaban todo el tiempo del mundo juntos y, las tradiciones de una familia se habían pasado a la otra. Por ese motivo, aunque poco a poco, los hijos iban creciendo y ya no estaban tan juntos como antes porque todos estaban tomando caminos diferentes, seguían reuniéndose con los partidos de fútbol.

 

            TaeIl había ido a la cocina a por más patatas fritas y a por una _coca-cola_ fría del frigorífico y cuando había vuelto, su espacio en el sofá había sido ocupado por DongHyun sin ningún reparo. TaeIl le bufó a su amigo, tratando de quitarlo de allí, porque ya no eran niños para estar jugando a aquellas cosas, ambos estaban ya en la universidad; pero por mucho que lo trató, no llegó a absolutamente nada y tanto su padre como el señor Kim los mandaron a callar porque apenas quedaban unos minutos de la primera parte y estaba muy interesante. TaeIl quiso protestar, pero no le habría servido para nada, así que, simplemente esperaría a que el otro se tuviera que levantar —ya se había bebido muchas latas de cola, así que no le quedaría otra más que ir al baño en cualquier momento—.

 

            — _Hyung_ , puedes sentarte aquí conmigo —le dijo DongYoung, que estaba sentado en el suelo, señalando el hueco entre sus piernas.

 

            TaeIl estuvo a punto de declinar aquella oferta, pero el menor lo miró con ojos de cachorrito y al final no pudo decirle que no y simplemente se sentó entre sus piernas, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de DongYoung se amoldaba al suyo perfectamente y cómo lo abrazaba por la cintura y posaba su barbilla contra su hombro, dejándolo totalmente paralizado y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Aquello le recordó al invierno anterior, cuando lo había ido a recoger del examen de acceso a la universidad y, a pesar de que DongHyun se levantó al baño varias veces a lo largo de la segunda mitad, TaeIl no pudo separarse del abrazo de DongYoung.

 

 

III

 

            Cuando DongYoung comenzó a ir también a la universidad, una alejada de la de TaeIl y de su casa, y el tiempo que ambos podían pasar juntos se redujo bastante, porque siempre estaban muy ocupados, siempre tenían demasiadas cosas que hacer como para poder encontrarse y eso le dio un poco de margen a TaeIl para pensar en él y en sus sentimientos, en por qué se sentía tan raro junto al menor y, sobre todo, cuando éste establecía contacto físico con él. Había conocido al chico desde que él tenía seis años y DongYoung cuatro, había visto cómo éste había crecido, ambos habían crecido juntos y nunca antes había sentido nada por él.

 

            Y sin embargo, todo había cambiado hacía casi tres años. Tres años en los que TaeIl había tenido mucho cuidado con acercarse al chico para no sentirse raro junto a él, pero había habido momentos en los que no había podido evitarlo y en los que había sentido cómo su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho. Por eso, durante todo aquel tiempo, TaeIl había acabado concediendo que estaba enamorado de DongYoung, aunque aquel amor fuera algo totalmente no correspondido, porque para el menor, TaeIl era simplemente otro hermano mayor.

 

            Cuando TaeIl volvió a casa un día, después de muchas horas en la facultad, no se esperó encontrarse con DongYoung esperando el ascensor, de espaldas a él y con una maleta, probablemente para pasar el fin de semana. Había crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto y se había quedado más delgado. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho, solo con aquella vista y TaeIl quiso salir corriendo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, su imagen se reflejó en las puertas del ascensor y DongYoung se giró hacia él rápidamente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 

            — _¡Hyung!_ —lo llamó—. ¿Acabas de volver? —le preguntó.

            —Sí… pero me acabo de acordar que quería comprar algunas cosas de la tienda —respondió rápidamente, tratando de escapar de pasar unos momentos con él en el pequeño ascensor—. Sube tú, yo luego subo.

 

            TaeIl se giró para salir del edificio, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura desde su espalda y un cuerpo amoldarse perfectamente al suyo, y el cuerpo del mayor se tensó de forma inmediata ante el contacto.

 

            —Vamos juntos, _hyung_.

 

 

IV

 

            Retomar la amistad que habían tenido antes de que los dos comenzaran a estar tan ocupados había sido un poco extraño al principio, pero todo había ido de una forma más o menos decente debido a que DongHyun estaba allí con ellos prácticamente siempre, llenando sus silencios y haciendo que los dos volvieran a ser los mismos de siempre. DongYoung se comportaba como antes, DongYoung no había cambiado realmente, pero TaeIl sí que lo había hecho y eso hacía que el menor fuera un poco cuidadoso cuando se encontraba a su alrededor, algo que nunca había sido de esa forma. En parte, TaeIl se sentía muy culpable por aquello, por rechazar el tacto de DongYoung cuando éste se acercaba a él, pero era la única forma de que su corazón dejara de latir dentro de su pecho, tratando de abrirse hueco a través de sus costillas para salir en busca de DongYoung.

 

            Sin embargo, a pesar de que su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que el menor revoloteaba a su alrededor, TaeIl empezó a acostumbrarse de nuevo a ello para cuando el final del verano estaba cerca y después de aquello iban a volver de nuevo a la rutina que los había alejado el uno del otro y que había hecho que TaeIl levantara unas paredes de hielo a su alrededor.

 

            —Mi hermano me acaba de decir que ha habido un accidente y que está atrapado en un atasco enorme —comentó DongYoung, justo detrás de él, en la fila para comprar las entradas en el cine—. Y también dice que no va a llegar ni de coña para ver la peli.

            —Entonces… lo dejamos para otro día —murmuró TaeIl, girándose levemente hacia él, solo para ver una expresión en su rostro que hizo que las barreras que había colocado alrededor de su corazón se derritieran como si alguien las hubiera apuntado con un lanzallamas.

            —No. Mi hermano no va a volver a tener un turno decente en la tienda hasta dentro de un mes y para ese día, tú estarás demasiado ocupado con la facultad y no podrás venir —replicó—. La tenemos que ver hoy.

            —Vale. Está bien.

 

            TaeIl se rindió sin oponer mucha resistencia. Era lo mejor. Y se giró rápidamente antes de ver la radiante sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del menor después de escuchar sus palabras, sabiendo que aquello era lo más apropiado para que su corazón se mantuviera en calma. Pero éste no se mantuvo de esa forma cuando los delgados brazos de DongYoung rodearon su cintura desde atrás y su mejilla se posó contra su omóplato izquierdo mientras el chico le daba las gracias por quedarse a ver aquella película con él.

           

 

V

 

            Cuando comenzó el nuevo semestre Taeil trató de olvidar lo que DongYoung significaba para él, saliendo muchas noches y tratando de conocer a nuevas personas, buscando enamorarse de nuevo, enamorarse de otra persona que también sintiera algo por él, que lo quisiera de verdad y que no lo tratara solo como a un hermano mayor. TaeIl lo intentó, lo intentó todo lo que pudo… pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentó, el chico no pudo olvidar a DongYoung. No pudo olvidarlo… pero para cuando TaeIl se decidió a confesar sus sentimientos, el menor ya había encontrado a alguien, ya había encontrado a alguien y ni siquiera se lo había contado al mayor, quien siempre había creído que al menos siempre había sido como otro hermano para él.

 

            TaeIl se enteró cuando un día salió de casa y se encontró en el rellano a DongYoung besándose apasionadamente con un chico desconocido hasta que el ruido provocado por la puerta al cerrarse los sobresaltó y ambos se separaron. Solo en ese momento, DongYoung tuvo la decencia de presentarle a su novio, aquel con el que llevaba saliendo ya tres meses y del que estaba terriblemente enamorado. Y TaeIl hizo como que se alegró por él, forzó una sonrosa en su rostro y después se montó en el ascensor y se fue para dejarles intimidad. En cuanto las puertas de metal se cerraron, el chico no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por su rostro, sintiendo cómo su corazón se deshacía en mil pedazos mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener que volver a encontrarse con DongYoung ni su atlético y guapo novio.

 

            Sin embargo, el destino no estuvo por la labor de ayudarlo y, prácticamente cada día después de aquel primer encuentro, TaeIl tuvo que ver a los tortolitos. Anteriormente nunca se había encontrado a DongYoung por ningún lado, a pesar de que lo había buscado en muchas ocasiones, pero desde ese momento, cada vez que salía se lo encontraba, como si el destino realmente estuviera jugando con él, mostrándole lo que se estaba perdiendo porque había sido demasiado lento y había perdido su oportunidad de decirle a DongYoung lo mucho que lo amaba, porque lo amaba demasiado.

 

            Pero a pesar de que sus encuentros fueron frecuentes e inevitables, TaeIl los evitó poniendo excusas de que no los quería molestar, huyendo del lugar antes de tener que enfrentarse a ambos… al menos así fue hasta que DongYoung pareció hartarse de aquello y lo acorraló una tarde en el balcón de su piso, pillándolo desprevenido y dándole un abrazo por la espalda que casi hizo que el mayor saltara desde el décimo octavo piso debido al reconocimiento de aquellos brazos que rodeaban su cintura desde atrás.

 

            —¿Qué es lo que te pasa, hyung? —le preguntó DongYoung—. ¿Por qué últimamente me evitas cuando me ves? ¿Por qué siempre dices que estás ocupado y luego te veo por la calle vagabundeando sin hacer nada?

            —No quiero robarte tiempo con tu novio —contestó TaeIl.

            —Pero hay veces en las que también quiero estar contigo —replicó el chico, haciendo más fuerte su agarre y haciendo que el maltrecho corazón del mayor quisiera volver a latir con fuerza, pero TaeIl no dejó que aquello lo dominara.

            —Creo que sería mejor que no nos viéramos más —dijo, tratando de que no le temblara la voz y, antes de que DongYoung pudiera hacer o decir nada más, TaeIl se deshizo del agarre de sus brazos y salió de su casa sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

 

 

VI

 

            Desde la conversación que tuvieran en el balcón, TaeIl y DongYoung no habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra, ni una sola mirada, cada vez que se encontraban hacían como que eran dos simples extraños y seguían su camino como si nada. Al principio, el maltrecho corazón de TaeIl ardía cada vez que se veían y se ignoraban, pero con el tiempo, comenzó a acostumbrarse a aquella nueva dinámica y el chico sabía que aquello era lo mejor para ambos a la larga, mucho mejor que TaeIl confesara sus sentimientos y lo mandara todo al traste. Los amigos de la infancia no duraban toda la vida, la gente cambiaba, no era nada del otro mundo que dos amigos se convirtieran en extraños a medida que iban creciendo. Si seguían de aquella forma, seguro que llegaría un día en el que se verían y ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que se habían cruzado el uno con el otro porque habrían cambiado demasiado y a TaeIl ya no le dolería verlo.

 

            Sin embargo, antes de que llegara ese día, mientras TaeIl estaba leyendo un libro para hacer un trabajo de clase en su habitación, la puerta de ésta se abrió de golpe y por esta entró DongYoung, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. El corazón de TaeIl se detuvo de forma repentina y su primera reacción fue dejar el libro de cualquier manera, sin marcar siquiera la página por la que iba y levantarse de la cama para ir hacia el chico; pero a mitad de camino se detuvo, titubeante.

 

            —Me ha dejado —dijo en ese momento DongYoung, sorbiéndose los mocos—. Me ha dejado sin darme ninguna explicación… y mis pies me han traído hasta aquí sin que me diera cuenta… —murmuró—, pero me dijiste que era mejor que no nos viéramos más, así que no te preocupes, me iré.

 

            DongYoung se dio la vuelta para salir de su habitación y TaeIl no tardó ni un segundo en mandarle a sus piernas la orden de caminar en dirección al chico y a sus brazos la orden de detenerlo abrazándolo por la espalda, como DongYoung había hecho con él en muchas ocasiones. El chico se detuvo inmediatamente y la mente de TaeIl comenzó a ir a toda velocidad. El destino le había dado una nueva oportunidad y no iba a dejar que se le escapara de nuevo.

 

            —Lo siento —comenzó—. Te dije unas palabras horribles, te dije que no quería que nos viéramos cuando realmente era lo que más quería… pero te lo dije solo porque estaba demasiado celoso de tu relación —continuó—. Estaba celoso porque cuando por fin me había decidido a decirte lo mucho que te quiero, ese chico llegó y no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que alejarme de ti era la única opción para dejar de sufrir. Lo siento mucho, DongYoung. Siento mucho haberte tratado mal sin ninguna explicación y siento haberme enamorado de ti.

 

            Durante unos segundos, la habitación se quedó en silencio, el silencio más absoluto, como si allí no hubiera ninguna persona, incluso el sollozo de DongYoung se había detenido por completo. Durante unos segundos, TaeIl pensó que la había cagado del todo, que después de aquello sí que no iba a recuperar a DongYoung nunca y que a partir de ese día iba a ser una persona mucho más desgraciada de lo que ya lo había sido. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, el menor se removió en su abrazo y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente durante unos momentos, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa y echarle los brazos al cuello.

 

            — _Hyung_ … —murmuró—. Siempre me gustaste. Desde que era un niño. Eras mi modelo a seguir y la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida… pero cuando comenzaste a alejarte de mí pensé que lo que debía hacer era pasar página y encontrar a alguien que me quisiera. Jamás me planteé que tú sintieras lo mismo que yo.

            —Somos un par de idiotas —no pudo evitar decir TaeIl en respuesta, con su corazón latiendo como loco dentro de su pecho por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Ahora solo debemos dejar de serlo.

            —Estoy de acuerdo, _hyung_ —susurró el menor contra su cuello antes de dejar un cálido y húmedo beso en aquel lugar.

 

 

 


End file.
